In precision measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements representing real-world phenomena, such as light, sound, temperature, or pressure. These sensors generate analog electrical signals. These analog signals are then provided as an input to an ADC to translate the signals and generate digital output signals. In another instance, an antenna generates an analog signal based on electromagnetic waves carrying information or signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna is then provided as an input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal.
ADCs can be found in broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc. ADCs are used in a broad range of applications including Communications, Energy, Healthcare, Instrumentation and Measurement, Motor and Power Control, Industrial Automation and Aerospace/Defense.
Designing an ADC is a non-trivial task because each application can have different goals in speed, performance, power, cost and size. As the number of applications using ADCs grows, the desire for accurate and reliable conversion performance also grows.